Snowflakes
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While ill, Byakuya betrays his amorous feelings to Ichigo as the Shiba heir cares for him. But ghosts from the past cause him to deny what is happening. Can Ichigo shatter the walls around him and claim his heart completely? Or will he die like the others and leave Byakuya alone again?...yaoi, mpreg


**Snowflakes**

**An Ichigo/Byakuya story**

**(Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Spunky loves you all and wishes you love and joy in the New Year. Things in RL have settled somewhat, and I am very thankful for all of the wonderful people in my life. As the old year winds down, I'll think fondly on the friend I lost, the struggles I've had and how everything that has happened has made me a stronger person. That stronger person will welcome the New Year, and embrace living another day to face new challenges. All the best to all of you! Now, break out the egg nog! Or, for me, the hot chocolate with a dash of peppermint schnapps...my fave winter drink! Oh, and must have some of the fresh, warm cookies we bake every year for friends and family. And cherry pie! Yes, my grandma's recipe that only a select few of us can make correctly, so that it delights the tongue and melts in your mouth. Oh yeah! Can't wait for Christmas Day!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Byakuya-sama, is there anything else I can get you?" asked Torio, setting the noble's tea at his bedside.

"No, Torio," Byakuya answered, sitting up and taking a sip of tea before sighing sleepily and lying back down, "I am fine. You should go with Koji and Akio now. The snow is coming down harder and you'll want to get home to visit your parents and sisters while you can."

"I will see them soon enough," Torio answered, shaking his head, "but I don't feel comfortable just running off and leaving you alone here while you are ill. And with Tetsuya-san assisting Rukia-chan on her mission and the staff excused for the holiday..."

"Nonsense," said the noble, dismissively, "I am just going to be sleeping anyway. I can do that without anyone in attendance. Go, Torio."

"But what about dinner? I..."

"Matsuko left it warming for later. I only need to walk down the hallway. Cease fussing over me and be on your way. I tire of arguing with you."

"Eh," the attendant said uncomfortably, "Oh, as you wish."

He turned away and started for the door, where Koji and Akio waited for him.

"Arigato, and Merry Christmas, Torio," Byakuya said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Byakuya-sama," Torio said, looking back over his shoulder, "Please rest well. I will be back first thing tomorrow."

Byakuya watched quietly as the three attendants left, then took another sip of tea. He tried to ignore the shiver that went through him as the tea went down, and slid down further under the covers, coughing several times, then settling down to sleep.

He woke several hours later to find his body uncomfortably warm and pushed the covers off to the side, curling around a pillow and gazing quietly out the window at the falling snow. But even relieved of the heavy blankets, he felt overly hot. He finally abandoned his bed and walked to the garden doors. He opened them and looked out at the falling snow, his eyes burning as he blinked to clear them.

The cold air revived him, and he stepped out onto the wet walkway, oblivious to the fact that his feet were bare. He sighed in relief, his head still spinning and throbbing painfully. He knew he should go back inside, but couldn't bear the thought of feeling so uncomfortably hot again. Instead, he let the icy air surround him, then stepped down into the snow, sighing at how good it felt to his overly toasty feet and wiggling his toes until the cold finally seeped through and began to really reach him. He walked about the garden, enjoying the way it looked under a blanket of white, then started back towards his bedroom. He only felt a touch of dizziness, then collapsed suddenly, just short of the walkway, the snow leaving a dusting on his nightclothes.

Some time later, the wind began to rise, and the cold deepened and became threatening. The clouds over the noble's fallen body thickened and more snow came down. Byakuya moved sluggishly and groaned, shivering under the snow, but unable to do more than crawl. He moved a few feet, then fell again, the walkway just beyond his reach and a new layer of snow falling down to coat his quivering form.

"Byakuya?" queried a familiar voice.

He should have known who it was, but his mind seemed curiously detached from reason. He mumbled something that made the other person chuckle, then he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him out of the snow.

"S-stop," he moaned, struggling weakly, "Leave it. It's f-fine."

"What?" the other said reprovingly, "Don't be stupid. It's freezing out here and you're burning up! Rukia said you have attendants. Where are your attendants, Byakuya?"

"H-home, where they b-belong on Christmas," he managed, blinking his burning eyes and trying to focus them on the other person. He caught a flash of ginger hair and friendly, golden-brown eyes.

"I-ichigo?" he mumbled, "Didn't I t-tell you it w-was time to go?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, smirking as Byakuya blinked and squinted, then tried to touch his face.

"Ichigo, is that y-you?"

"Yeah," the younger man confirmed, "It's me."

"B-but, why are y-you h-here?" the noble asked, hating the impropriety of having his teeth chattering as he tried to speak.

"I was meeting with your Kyouraku soutaichou. Then, I started back, but the storm hit before I could get home. Kuchiki Manor was close, so I came here instead. Looks like it's a good thing I did. You might have lain out in that snow all night long. As it is, you look really sick. I sent a hell butterfly to the fourth, but I don't think they'll be able to get here before this lets up...whenever it lets up. But don't worry. I've taken care of my sisters when they were sick. I'm sure I can take care of you. I'll want to get some hot tea into you. You think you can stay out of trouble while I do that?"

"Of c-course I can!" Byakuya stammered indignantly, "I am no w-weakling!"

"Naw," Ichigo said, smiling affectionately, "You're just really out of it. Hang on a sec. I'll be right back."

Byakuya groaned and started to drift off. He couldn't quite fall asleep, because of the heavy shivering and oddly, he felt sweat pouring down his flushed face. He hated the sticky feel of his fevered body, so abandoned his bed and sought the shower. He stripped off his damp nightclothes and stood under the warm water, closing his eyes and letting it soothe him until he was nearly asleep on his feet. He became dimly aware of someone opening the shower door and voicing a garbled objection. Byakuya's hand stopped the other person's short of turning off the water, and a minor tussle ensued that ended with the other person sighing in capitulation.

"Baka! You're too stubborn!" Ichigo complained, "I can't leave you in here alone. You're going to collapse. But, it seems you're not going to come along with me, so you leave me no choice but to get in with you. Look, don't kill me or anything. I'm just gonna keep you on your feet."

Byakuya blinked sleepily and ignored the other person, blissfully unaware, even as Ichigo bared himself and climbed in to the shower with him, then stood behind him, holding him gently and watching in amusement as Byakuya made a dizzy attempt to wash himself.

"You should let me do that," Ichigo sighed, "You gonna let me help you?"

"F-fine, Torio," Byakuya said dazedly, turning in Ichigo's arms and resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

He sighed contentedly, making Ichigo's gentle smile widen as the Shiba heir's hands slowly lathered the Kuchiki clan leader's soft, pale skin, then, just as slowly, washed it away. He felt a warm throbbing in his chest and loins at the close contact, and his eyes looked affectionately on Byakuya's serene face as the noble nuzzled closer and mumbled incoherently in his ear.

"Man, you're really, really out of it, aren't you?" Ichigo murmured, letting his fingers sink into the other noble's wet, raven colored hair.

He inhaled softly at the silken feel of it and his eyes widened as Byakuya's shaky hands tightened their grip on him. Ichigo's hands ran slowly up and down his soaked back, soothing him and leaving him barely aware. The Shiba heir made a sound of surprise as something extremely soft and warm touched his throat, and he realized that Byakuya's pink tongue had extended, and was licking the beads of water that had trickled down from his face and hair. He knew immediately that he should stop the Kuchiki heir, but for some reason, he felt a soft clutch in his belly at the feel of it, and was left inexplicably frozen, and watching.

That pretty, searching tongue scorched a trail along his neck, leaving behind a flushed pathway and making Ichigo's member flinch and begin to grow.

"Hey," he said, frowning, "maybe you'd better stop, okay? I don't think you know what you're...mph!"

He made a surprised exclamation as Byakuya's mouth met his suddenly and fastened on it tightly, pressing hard and plundering the younger man's soft lips.

"Mmm-B-byakuya!" Ichigo objected, "Hey...!"

His words disappeared as a seething tongue plunged deeply into his untried mouth, and the Shiba heir's first kiss proved to be a stunning exchange, heating his virgin body from end to end and making him hunger almost painfully for more. He stopped fighting the other man and opened his mouth wider, moaning as Byakuya's fevered tongue plundered his mouth sensuously. His mouth was so hot and unbearably soft inside, and sweet. Ichigo's arousal twitched and leaked fitfully, and he couldn't help pressing closer to rub against Byakuya's wet body while the heavy exchange of kisses continued. The lovely friction between their wet bodies made him even more aroused, and ever more sensitive to the scintillating contact. Ichigo moaned helplessly, anchored in the beautiful Kuchiki heir's arms and content to be there, only wishing that Byakuya would have done such things to him while awake and not delirious.

And it was that fact that stopped him short, made him pull away, panting and shivering at the chill it left inside him when they were no longer touching. He looked down into Byakuya's glazed eyes, aching all over to be kissing that blazing, pretty mouth again, and wondering why he had never felt interest of that kind or level for anyone, ever.

But then, he'd thought from the very beginning that Byakuya just might be the most beautiful creature of any kind that had ever crossed his path. Smoky, bewitching eyes and silky raven hair, perfect, pale skin, pride and grace in every move. He was a living, breathing work of art, and, Ichigo realized, he wanted to experience Byakuya in every imaginable way.

"But it's not right like this," he whispered in a wounded voice, "I respect you, Byakuya, and I would never take advantage like that."

Instead, he turned off the water and led the shaky noble out of the shower, then slowly dried him off and dressed him in a comfortable, flowing yukata that only made him look even more tempting. He dried himself off and borrowed a yukata from the noble's closet, then led Byakuya back to bed and tucked him in. He coaxed the Kuchiki clan leader into taking a few sips of tea, while Byakuya looked at him through hazy eyes and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Ichigo? Why are you here?" Byakuya whispered.

"I'm just taking care of you until the storm is over."

"Oh," the Kuchiki heir mumbled, "Would you mind bringing me some cold strawberries?"

"You want strawberries?" Ichigo asked, smiling down at him.

"Yes."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No," Byakuya said softly, "I like them naked."

"O-kay!" Ichigo laughed.

He started to turn away, but paused and looked down at his wrist as Byakuya grabbed on to it and looked up at him through oddly desperate eyes.

"Don't leave me!" the Kuchiki heir panted, blinking and shivering, "I don't want to die alone."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sat down on the bed, catching his breath as Byakuya flew into his arms and held him tightly.

"I am sorry. I was too...wasn't strong enough! I couldn't s-stop him and he...he hurt Renji. Renji is hurt! And Rukia. You have to...save Soul Society!"

"Hey," Ichigo said bracingly, running his fingers through the long strands of Byakuya's fine hair, "It's okay. Soul Society is safe. Juha Bach and the quincies are gone...remember?"

"I...I was too...w-weak...a disgrace."

"No," Ichigo insisted, rubbing his back warmly and holding him tightly, "You fought the best you could. And once you were healed and knew how to fight them, we kicked their asses. Don't you remember?"

Ichigo closed his eyes against the memory of Byakuya, his body covered in cuts, blood streaming down the too white skin.

"You came back and defended your pride. You fought for your honor, and we won. The quincies are gone now. Don't worry."

"Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wasn't fighting for pride or honor. I wasn't even trying to stay alive."

"I know."

"All I wanted was to be sure they were safe...that my home, Soul Society, was protected."

"And you made yourself strong enough to do that. It's safe now. There's no danger. You're just sick and kinda out of it. Will you rest now?"

Byakuya nodded silently and forced his hands to unclench.

"You still want those naked strawberries?"

The Kuchiki heir stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked blankly, "N-naked strawberries?"

"I...?"

"You just asked me to go and get you some cold strawberries. Don't you remember?"

"Oh," Byakuya said, looking flustered, "My apologies. Yes, I think strawberries would be good."

"You gonna be all right? You're not going to run off into the storm or go collapse in the shower while I'm gone?"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, looking cutely confused, "Why would I...?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo chuckled, "I'll just...go get those strawberries."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing my yukata?" Byakuya asked, "Not that I mind. It looks good on you, but..."

"You don't remember?" Ichigo asked, blinking.

"Oh," Byakuya mused, blushing, "I hope I didn't..."

"You were fine," Ichigo assured him, "You just went into the shower and I was worried that you would pass out again like you did out in the snow."

"I was...unconscious?"

"Yeah, then you were sort of delirious for a while. But you seem okay now."

"I feel better," the Kuchiki heir assured him, "I do hope my behavior wasn't too disgraceful. I didn't..._become ungentlemanly with you_, did I?"

"No," Ichigo reassured him, "You didn't do anything you should be embarrassed about...although you did give me my very first kiss."

He laughed at the furious blush that overtook Byakuya's pale features, then slipped a hand into his.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it."

Byakuya sighed and bit his lip gently.

"I don't remember it," he said, a touch of melancholy in his voice, "Such an important occasion."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, shaking his head dismissively, "I know you weren't yourself at the time. You didn't mean it. It's fine."

He continued to chuckle softly as he exited the room, leaving Byakuya sitting quietly in the bed and touching his lips gently with a pale fingertip. He thought carefully, suffering a few dark flashes of memory, then reeling as he suddenly connected with the emotions.

"But...I _did_ mean it," he whispered, "What I felt when we kissed. That was...real!"

He forced the desperation out of his expression as Ichigo returned, carrying a bowl of freshly washed strawberries. He sat down on the bed again and took one of the ripe berries.

Byakuya frowned.

"You don't have to do that," he said reprovingly.

"I'm taking care you. Shut up," Ichigo laughed, "I'm like one of those attendants."

Byakuya's eyes darkened suddenly, and his hand captured Ichigo's wrist, a short distance from his face.

"You are no attendant," the Kuchiki heir said, with perfect seriousness, "You are a noble heir. You should have more pride than to play at serving...someone like me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I'm a person, and you're a person, just like it's always been. We're just two people, Byakuya. Now, let me take care of you. Be quiet and eat, okay?"

He offered Byakuya the strawberry again and watched closely as the Kuchiki heir's soft lips closed around the ripe, juicy morsel. Byakuya savored it slowly, sighing helplessly at how good it felt as it cooled his hot mouth. Ichigo offered him another, and he took it gently in his teeth, peeking back at the younger man through a fall of raven strands and holding it there, provocatively.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes glinting hungrily, "Are you tempting me with that?"

"Am I?" the Kuchiki heir asked around a mouthful of strawberry, "Do you find this tempting?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, blushing, "I do. Especially after that kiss you gave me."

Byakuya froze for a moment, guilt touching his features. He started to draw the strawberry into his mouth, but gasped in surprise a moment later as Ichigo's mouth fastened on his and the younger man stole half of the ripe, sweet berry. They each swallowed their half and sucked indulgently at each others' lips and tongues, savoring the sweetness. A breath later, Byakuya withdrew, frowning and touching his flushed lips questioningly. Ichigo watched him briefly, then reached out a cupped a rosy cheek.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you like strawberries?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, a sadness coming into his eyes.

"Ichigo, if you are asking me if I am...attracted to you, then..."

"Shh," Ichigo said, stopping him, "Don't tell me now. I wouldn't be sure you would remember when you woke up in the morning. You might forget this whole evening. Why don't you just get some rest and we'll talk about it when you wake up...if you remember."

"I want to remember," Byakuya sighed. looking down at his hands, "But at the same time, it seems wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You deserve someone better...stronger than me," Byakuya said softly, "You are the Shiba heir."

He flinched as Ichigo's hands captured his face and those fiery brown eyes found his again.

"Shut up," he said, scowling, "If I'm the Shiba heir, I can make my own decisions and I don't need anyone to tell me who's 'enough' for me. I like you, Byakuya. I think I'm falling in love with you. And if you feel the same, we should be together. I don't give a shit about powers, clan rules or any of that. You know that better than anybody."

"_Baka_!" Byakuya snapped, turning his face away, only to have it captured again, and to have his eyes ensnared by Ichigo's, "You never did have any respect for rules or traditions."

"Some of them are fine with me," Ichigo said, glaring down into the Kuchiki heir's eyes, "And some of them, I'll defy proudly. And if any of them try to tell me that I shouldn't be with you, I'll crush them."

Byakuya stared back at him, wide-eyed and barely able to believe his ears.

"Ichigo..."

"But enough of that. Lie down, will you. You're still pretty sick. And we will probably not have a healer until morning, with the storm out there and everyone gone tonight. Just let me take care of you, and when you're better, we can talk about the rest."

"If I remember," Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said, squeezing his hand, "If you forget because of the fever, then I'll remind you."

"Ichigo?" Byakuya queried as the Shiba heir rose and started towards the door.

"Huh?"

"Will you...stay here with me tonight?"

A helpless smile crawled across the Shiba heir's face.

"That way...if I forget," Byakuya went on, "You will be there to quickly remind me."

A soft chuckle escaped Ichigo's smiling lips and he nodded, then slid in under the covers.

"Okay, but try not to kill me, if you wake up and don't know why I'm here, all right?"

"I will try," Byakuya said, smiling as Ichigo's lips graced his with a chaste goodnight kiss.

Byakuya sighed sleepily, his lips curving upward as Ichigo's warm body curled around his, and the Shiba heir's cheek came to rest on the back of his shoulder. They laid quietly, looking out through the fogged window at the driving snow together.

"Goodnight, Byakuya," Ichigo mumbled, squeezing his hand again.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

Byakuya drifted off in Ichigo's warm arms and slept peacefully.

At least until the first dream about Hisana made him wake in a cold sweat.

_It won't be like that._

_Ichigo is strong._

_I have to finally put all of that behind me._

_I have to trust that it will be all right this time._

_It will be._

_It will..._


End file.
